


my favorite record is you

by summerela



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, brownie points to whoever can guess where my title inspiration came from, i love this drama okay but i had to rip it apart, i should..shut up and go write my other stuff, oh right, poetic my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: whoever titles these dramas really needs to reevaluate their notion of creativity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon-hyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moon-hyuks).



 

 

It’s ass o’clock and Moonbin thought it was probably his smartest idea yet to drag Eunwoo into watching a drama with him. If Eunwoo didn’t hold such a questionably soft spot for the boy, he wouldn’t have caved to Moonbin’s adorable pout and stash of all things sugar and junk food – forget the fact that they really _shouldn’t_ even own these snacks in the first place but the foodie in Moonbin has revealed new perspectives of hiding such goods (Eunwoo keeps his mouth zipped on such knowledge). Except Moonbin also never actually thinks his midnight adventures through so Eunwoo finds himself huddled under a blanket next to the younger boy straining his eyes to watch…what was it again? Some Weightlifting Fairy. Whoever titles these dramas really needs to reevaluate their notion of creativity.

 

“Why are we in _my_ bed? Wouldn’t this be better on the upper bunk?” Eunwoo gestures to the scattered and open bags of candy and chips with a slight grimace but ends up mumbling when Moonbin shuts him up with a chip.

 

“Well, I don’t want crumbs on my bed” Moonbin cheekily quips, cleanly dodging Eunwoo’s swatting hand.

 

Eunwoo grumbles and pointedly decides to ignore the disgustingly cute giggles from Moonbin, never mind that they are making him squeal internally. He distracts himself by readjusting his elbows and tries to comfortably cradle his head in the palms of his hand. Focusing his attention back to the screen, he snorts when he sees the scene.

 

“Did he really think that sausage would be his finger?”

 

Moonbin doesn’t miss a beat in punching Eunwoo’s shoulder, “Shh!”

 

But instead of smacking Moonbin back, as Eunwoo would have done this late into the night when he’s ready to fall asleep dead to the world and really should have no patience for the bundle of adorableness and impudence that is Moonbin, Eunwoo smiles softly to himself and makes the mistake of looking up to see Moonbin’s reaction.

 

His breath catches in his throat.

 

The light dances gleefully across Moonbin’s concentrated features. Bare faced, glasses perched on his cute nose, thin lips stretched to an endearing grin which have caused his heart to flip flop numerous times when a pout graces it instead, Moonbin is the tune Eunwoo hums in his head when he’s lying in bed at three in the morning thinking of how tiring everything is and how much he misses home – his favorite record that Eunwoo plays on repeat in his heart when he feels alone and needs strength to go on. But Moonbin is also his fellow band member, the same boy who holds the heavy weight of Astro on his shoulders as a vocalist and dancer of prowess, with a certain image to uphold in front of the public.

 

But right now, he’s Moon Bin and he’s the boy Eunwoo has unknowingly fallen for after months of exhausting dance practice and straining vocal lessons, nights of choked up tears and laughter as they bonded over memories and food. He’s not sure what he did exactly to gain Moonbin’s friendship but he knows he would’ve been helplessly lost and not the Lee Dongmin he is now without it. Eunwoo sighs into the comfort of his hands, in a dazed fashion, and it doesn’t escape Moonbin’s notice.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Moonbin stares back at Eunwoo, distracting the older boy further by leaning a bit into Eunwoo’s side and frowning at the likely prospect.

 

“Ye-yeah” Eunwoo shakily says and doesn’t think before he’s lifting a hand to thumb away imaginary crumbs at the corner of Moonbin’s lips. Reality has however fallen far too downhill when he realizes his thumb has absentmindedly strayed to the middle of Moonbin’s lips and has grazed the parted lips purposefully.

 

“Sorry,” Eunwoo mumbles before withdrawing his lingering hand along with his feelings and unconsciously curls upon himself a little under the security of their shared blanket. Moonbin says nothing to him but the light of the laptop amid the general darkness does reveal the shy smile present on Moonbin’s lips.

 

They say nothing to each other for the next five minutes and frankly, all Eunwoo hears over his pounding heart is the crunching of chips.

 

“I don’t get why he has to call her Fatty though?” Eunwoo breaks the silence with a random question, quizzically looking over to the younger with furrowed eyebrows. Moonbin stops mid-chew to stare at Eunwoo incredulously.

 

“It’s a term of endearment!”

 

Eunwoo rolls his eyes, “Okay says who? Judging from her response, he can sure use another word as endearment.”

 

Moonbin flushes in response and shoves a candy in Eunwoo’s mouth to shut him up again.

 

“Different people have their special ways to express affection, Mr. Smartypants” Moonbin says before turning his attention back to the drama.

 

“Oh okay Moon Bin. What would you say to your crush then?” Eunwoo blurts out, mouth full of candy. In retrospect he should have phrased the statement differently but the way Moonbin’s face tints pink as the younger scratches the back of his neck nervously suggests an interesting response and Eunwoo can’t help but prod further.

 

“Do you like someone right now?”

 

Moonbin’s eyes widen in surprise at the same time that Eunwoo’s heart sinks in dread.

 

“You do.”/“I do?”

 

They stare at each other for a long time. Moonbin grows increasingly red, the blush fiercely painting his cheeks a brilliant hue while Eunwoo hears something break a little within him as he see Moonbin turn into a stumbling mess.

 

“Okay fine. I don’t think it’s a crush but I may have a little something for someone.” Moonbin mumbles, breaking his eye contact with Eunwoo, eyes darting elsewhere.

 

“Ah.”

 

Eunwoo prods no further lest he wants to experience his first heartbreak right here and right now so he chooses to do the smart thing: return back to the laptop.

 

“He’s wonderful.” Moonbin’s soft voice filters through his stormy thoughts.

 

Eunwoo raises an eyebrow, drama completely forgotten. “Oh is he?”

 

“Yeah and he sings the sweetest lullabies but his dancing could use some work.” Moonbin smirks but he’s still blushing, intently looking at Eunwoo now.

 

Eunwoo feels like he should know where this is going but his mind is drawing blanks so he clears his throat and sits up to face Moonbin, their knees touching.

 

“Can we lie down and watch this? My neck is starting to get a crick.” Avoid the conversation. Yes Eunwoo, nice save.

 

He doesn’t wait for a response from the younger and begins pushing the empty bags of snack off his bed while carefully placing the other snacks as well as the laptop on the floor. Fluffing up his pillows against the wall behind his headboard, Eunwoo scoots over and lies down.

 

“Come here,” He says with arms open, gesturing for Moonbin to lie down next to him, “Don’t forget to grab the laptop.” At this point, Eunwoo could care less that he’s practically asking to cuddle to mend his inevitable heartbreak.

 

Moonbin grumbles something about being ignored but dutifully follows Eunwoo’s requests, snuggling up really close to Eunwoo with his head right under Eunwoo’s chin. He props the laptop on top of the blanket Eunwoo draws over the two of them and begins playing the drama again.

 

“So I was saying-“

 

“Can we just stay like this and not say anything Binnie?” Eunwoo mumbles into Moonbin’s hair, the arm around Moonbin’s shoulder tightening its hold on the younger. He ignores the shifting felt from the other and regrets looking away from the screen because the next thing he knows when he turns his face, Moonbin is oh so alarmingly close.

 

“But he’s so cute. Cuter than me. But also incredibly dumb.” Moonbin murmurs fondly, still looking at Eunwoo.

 

And Eunwoo. Eunwoo doesn’t know how to hold his heart together anymore. It’s splintering like a cracked cd, shattering as Eunwoo drops it, seeing the love glittering prettily in Moonbin’s eyes. Love he will probably never-

 

“I can’t believe he doesn’t know it’s you.”

 

Moonbin whispers before leaning slowly up and closing the distance between their lips.

 

And so it’s like the delicate, time-spun axis built upon years of yearning, upon which Eunwoo had stood a moment before with one foot over the edge, has now gradually righted itself. Things have fallen into place as if there has been no other previous pretense. The universe still turns. And Eunwoo’s favorite tune? It picks up where it left off as Eunwoo hums against Moonbin’s lips. There is nothing surer than mouthing sweet messages against Moonbin’s soft and pretty smile, curling tenderly against Eunwoo’s eager mouth.

 

“I can’t believe you called me dumb.” Is the first thing Eunwoo says when Moonbin finally pulls back.

 

“Well what can I say when you can’t take hints,” Moonbin grins softly up at him, leaning in again. Eunwoo turns his head at the last second and smiles when Moonbin pecks his cheek instead.

 

“Rude!” Moonbin mischievously retorts before pushing the laptop off their lap and onto the other side of the bed, drama forgotten. Eunwoo lets out a yelp when Moonbin pulls himself up right next to him and plants an exaggerated kiss on Eunwoo’s lips.

 

“Muah”

 

Eunwoo hides his burning face against Moonbin’s shoulder but really he’s just smiling so hard he’s certain it’s going to hurt tomorrow morning.

 

“Oh my god, you’re going to be the death of me Binnie.”

 

“Does that mean I can kiss you some more?”

 

“Are you serious.”

 

Knowing Moonbin and knowing himself, he lets Moonbin kiss him a million times over – it’s no surprise that he nips Eunwoo’s bottom lip by accident and repays that with a million more apologetic butterfly kisses (it may or may not have increased their makeout session by another half hour). Finally Moonbin quietly drifts to sleep against Eunwoo’s chest, fingers loosely entangled with Eunwoo’s and Eunwoo thinks this beautiful melody of Moonbin in his heart has never sounded clearer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, i don't know how i really feel about this work but a good friend of mine requested it and i had to get my creative juices functioning again. i'm also very lame about writing binu but um if you like it, i'll be [@binwooed](https://binwooed.tumblr.com)~


End file.
